


DBH After Dark

by thirium_bae



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, DBH After Dark, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, drabble previews
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirium_bae/pseuds/thirium_bae
Summary: Collection of drabble previews for upcoming full length fics used in my new nightly 'DBH After Dark' series first posted ontumblr.Chapters will be periodically updated with new sneak peeks. Remember these are previews from works that will be part of different stories. Those will come later. For now enjoy the sin train making a pit stop at your nearest location....always after dark.





	1. DBH After Dark: Preview 1 (RK800-60)

Sixty wants nothing more than to fuck this love into you. Make you cry out in splendor, pleading him to make you his with each hard snap of hips becoming one inside the vessel of your spirit. Human, easily broken, a mortal piece to watch pass in the night divide.

He will make you see. Love is what he deserves not just a casual one night stand. Countless nights painted ink black and starless most often because your denial of true feeling evaporates the entire world. Around the machine forcefully tugged into deviancy, no longer holding victory as he once sought in the Cyberlife Tower; RK800-60 will be a thunder roiling over the heavens, striking your mortal coil down as he takes you over and over again. Just as you desire without love dripping in a stream but out of urges, deeply hidden in the most basic of carnal knowledge.

You want him for release. Not to sing his voice of genuine affection but scream it out upon chilly air long into the night. Long as he continues to sink deeply, uninhibited and hard.

Beg him to be that monster again. Tug him into oblivion of another zen garden, your zen garden, filled by the scent of sexual desire and tantalizingly heady.

You are the lure. He is the ravager.

Pull his mechanical heart into those precious hands and squeeze. Destroy his existence; make him feel pain as well as this bubbling pleasure. He loves in a menacing torment twisting machinery of his mind and lying to waste the cunning ruthlessness remaining. Under surface of liquid skin, plastic plating and glittering circuitry powering this body the machine he is lies. Dormant as an old god never meant to see surface of sun, sky only cast away into murky depths to sleep an eon slumber.

He is deviant because he was made this way! Tear out his machine heart! Bring him back!

Rip out this animal hiding as a wounded cub. Nurse it back to health until he rages once more eternally destructive. A nighttime fear – you have sobbed it against his mouth overtaken by the throbbing twist yearning for release. Affectionately he is your  _monster_.

You are an idol to worship, caress and claim by tongue. The curves, mounds of your figure swallowed whole and devoured to fulfill his hunger. He thirsts for you daily. Nightly he drinks, feasting between thighs that his mechanical fingers dig into to brace the rolling of your needy hips.

For you he will be sweet as nectar in the days. By the nights he will become a fucking terror releasing him from this deviant taint. He will obliterate in your name.

“Love me,” he groans, pushing your hands down against the soft tuft of grass. Nature’s eyes watch tangled bodies starkly strewn on ground, stowed away blanket a sole piece of comfort underneath the frantic motion. “ _Say it_. I know you do.”

“Sixty,” a desperate moan shatters your resolve.  His eyes are deepest brown, slitting viper and demonic. “F-fuck me. Just… _fuck me_.”


	2. DBH After Dark: Preview 2 (RK900)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of drabble previews for upcoming full length fics used in my new nightly 'DBH After Dark' series first posted on [tumblr](https://thirium-bae.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Sneak peak #2

“Nines,  _Nines_ ,  ** _Nines_** ….”

Conjuring thrice upon shaky breath he is a deity most holy crafted in endless glory. Struck down under his power lays you across a private altar. Lying in anticipation of his godly christening splaying body, eternal soul and gladly you will offer the very last essence of life.

Fingers dig to your hips. Bruising they embed but pain is only another part. It makes you wetter. Between trembling legs he takes you again. This time his silver eyes do not meet yours. Though you are certain of how hungry, disastrous they will turn you.

Already a mess, crying his name amid pummeling water, smell of freshly rinsed shampoo wafting with his natural scent. Strong as an ox, cool as ice and those eyes you long to see. 

Gaze into them as he fucks you against wall, legs wrapped around his thick waist. He will always support, holding you up like a feather. In those moments you tangle fingers to unsettle soft strands of coffee.

Today you are at the mercy of his impromptu seduction. Each stroke draws tears the pleasure is too much. God, how much you want him to continue laying waste to your dignity. 

No one ever fucked you so good. There is no one. Only he calls your name, calls out to what makes you alive. He is alive. He is creation giving new life to what you once merely trudged through. Day to day without purpose but the moment he came everything turned upside down.

RK900 prototype, faster and stronger and he proves that every time.

“Tell me, Y/N.”

Breathing into ear sends chills ricocheting moist body. Drenched head to toe increases sensitivity and he knows this. It shatters filling you whole as he fills in an angled roll of hips. Dragging hands down against shower tiles, squished face first against slick surface; fingers snaked behind stretching your arm backwards to squeeze Nines’ hip.

Urging him to go faster no words need to be spoken. He knows your body like the moon knows tides of the earth. Completion, preventing their tidal force swallowing the land but he swallows. He drives a new sway of ripples breaching still surface. The disturbance begins small before spreading across to unsettle surrounding water.

You are that steady pond. Awaiting him to dip inside warm, wet as you throb underneath the human veneer that obscures your filthy needs.  No one will know how dirty you really are. He brings out this inner fire you never thought existed.

Teasing fingers trail the spine of your vertebrae. Lips follow, cool but burning a trail. He blows artificial breath against skin. Savoring the fragile shudder consuming you, Nines kisses the nape of your exposed neck.

Slipping fingers beneath your chin forces you to straighten back into his tall, toned frame. You whimper from the deeper push. Yet you find yourself able to connect in a sweet kiss as you twist your neck to meet him.

Smooth is the tongue that caresses interior of your mouth, feasting on the groans he causes. He devours each one, dancing with the curves of your lips. Lips that he will gladly see wrap around him later in the evening. 

When this particular round is done he will allow you to rest. After all you do become an insatiable little thing. He will never deny what you want. Neither will he deny his own hunger for you and only you.

Having Nines inside you until the night’s end will be your religion. Worshiping the muscled body of android, defining pecs pressing against plane of back; nails crawl against tiles in a scratch of release. His body is heavy, engulfing yours, pushing you flush against wall again.

“Fuck!” You gasp, throaty and whining.  “Nines, please.”

A low chuckle vibrates to the skin of your back. Planting kisses over rapid pulse leaves Nines wanting to hear more. “Say it again.  _Little bite_.”

“Nines,” you obey. “Please.  _Please_ ,  _please_ ,  _please_  make me cum. Please!”

Drawing fingers down against the curve of your hips, the android slithers over the front of your thigh. “As you wish my morsel,” thickly he growls beneath your ear, swiping fingers onto your slick. Nothing will stop him completing  _this_  mission.


	3. DBH After Dark: Preview 3 (Connor + RK800-60)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of drabble previews for upcoming full length fics used in my new nightly 'DBH After Dark' series first posted on [tumblr](https://thirium-bae.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Sneak peak #3

Artificial breath mingles sweetly with your own. He is rich. Delicious as cocoa steamed and topped with the most delectable cream. Tasting him inside your mouth, tangling wet and needy you offer over all that you are. 

There is nothing left of your mortal flesh. A sole being once recognized as another in a countless sea of people. No more will you be ordinary. Not when such extraordinary beings fight to worship you as their personal goddess.

Call upon the name and scream it to the heavens. As you long to scream out! A seedy symphony into the night! Endless night, the long night comes and you  _cum_ with it.

So  ** _hungry_**  you are for this that you become a vulture. Flapping wings to their luscious wind and sailing along mysterious heights. Unknown this ascension is until they bleed into your veins and bury deep into the marrow of your bones. 

Sky bound in search of lonesome slain nourishment, feast on this ungodly carrion. Synthesize to his love,  _their_  love, identical in make but so different in power.

Power so magnificent it takes all of the resolve left not to shatter at their mercy. Oh but you  _need_ to. You need to be taken from every position, fucked raw until dizzying stars sparkle in your vision. Slammed against the wall will be a prayer. Thrown face down, ass in the air will be scripture.

All these things are a new religion faithfully converted to begging, crying and selling your soul to gracious immortality. Bathing in blood to remain youthful; they are the blood, life force tied to you forever.

“It feels better,” you whimper deliciously, breath lost in your throat. “Biting… _biting_ …. ** _oh_**.”

Teeth nip against fragile skin in command to your opulent whines, the cool naked body pressing into you from behind claiming possessively. Still you go back to kiss the main course, his groans pooling down in a wet rush. 

Attention remains on his sweetness while the ravager consumes against your back, shifting to crawl fingers down against your stomach. Inching dangerous as dangerous as those canines continuously gnawing wanting to gain rapt concentration from you.

Your attention is in between. Both pull you into their orbits. They are animals made out of plastic, metal and parts. Synthetic gods who crave to eat you alive and instead of choosing one your greedy appetite ensnares both. They are all too willing. If it means having you then by any means will they take you for their own even if it means sharing.

Sweet brown locks onto you and it is enough. You shiver in anticipation where you throb so painfully to be filled, sliding fingers atop his broad shoulders. Sinking down onto him, slowly, savoring thickness and pulsating desire, your chest squishes directly into his toned body. 

Rocking to an endless beat of waves twists your insides. Threading fingers into his hair as he hoists you further upon his lap, legs sprawled across mattress; you bite down on your lip wanting, desiring to draw blood.

Spill it out to be licked clean from your body. Tongues that will lavish until you no longer can stand the electric fizzle.

“ _Connor_ ,” gasping for him only drives the other onward.

Another stream of pleasure fills you and swallows whole forcing your body to lurch forward. Hips push greedily against your ass, another arm snaking over curves to reach up and pinch tender flesh.  

You weep tears of sinful happiness. Only in wildest fantasy could you ever imagine being fucked by two men at once. Never in your life but here you are loving every minute. Loving two beautiful androids advanced in every way. Certainly advanced where accessories are concerned and you thank whatever filthy motherfucker designed them.

Reaching to thread fingers of your other hand into identical strands of hair you twist, yanking at both scalps. A graze of teeth sinking into your pulse now, punishing you for paying so much attention to Connor, snaps you up higher, sinking deeper into you from both sides.

“Sixty!” Eagerly you grant him the same praise. “ _Ohh fuck. **You monster**._”

Between two muscled creations made for destruction, writhing with slick skin into pale synthetics, digging fingers into the back of Connor’s head and you do the same clawing at RK800-60’s face. Tearing a thread of blue scratches against the copy’s cheek etches the pain of love until it fades under restoration.

Rolling your hips can only tear at their internal circuitry. Pulling them from the inside out and despite their vicious thrusts making you sob in shivering ecstasy, you are the one who wraps them around fingers. 

Dancing them to a tune only visible inside their mechanized heads and you become the syntax. For you the walls come crumbling down. For you they will destroy as they were  ** _made to destroy_** ** _!_**

None will get out alive. They are protectors as well as lovers. Connor is your sweet prince, cradling and consoling. RK800-60 is your dark king, possessive and devastating.

Tonight they destroy your physical existence. Tonight you die a thousand times over.

You smile in the sandwich of your two lovers knelt upon the bed that becomes a shrine to you. Eclipsed in the shadows they cast with you upon the walls – rhythmic, sensual and hypnotic.


	4. DBH After Dark: Preview 4 (Connor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of drabble previews for upcoming full length fics used in my new nightly 'DBH After Dark' series first posted on [tumblr](https://thirium-bae.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Sneak peak #4

Biting, clawing feeds the inner animal of your spirit. Chewing on your bottom lip, muffling sweet mewls transforming a human vessel to a purring kitten. These sounds are luscious. These sounds are  _you_. 

He absorbs the melody, flicking tongue in a savor of flesh. Tender, hot and thriving under sweet lips cool but striking a burning match.

Digging nails atop his large hands smoothing over the curves of your body imprints deeply down to plastic. Slender blue lines visibly glisten between your lover’s shoulder blades. Scratching into him before leaves a beautiful glow to low lighted room.

A violet hue crests over both of your writing forms. Neon lights shimmer in aesthetic glow, sweat rolling as you roll hips. If he could sweat beads of hypnotic indigo would drip slender, intricate and abstract. Painting upon a sinewy, lithe work of art that you crave to see out of his pristine jacket and tie.

Dancing, mingling in perfume of sex; steamy sways of nighttime Detroit seep from bedroom window. Left open to allow cool air in this humid summer eve. All you can focus on is the hot, tantalizing suck, devouring your clit in the divine sticky artificial saliva of his mouth.

The curl of his hair droops in a teasing kiss of his forehead. Messy invokes his frantic rhythm in a ruffle of perfectly combed strands. Itching to grip and tug more, your hand slides down where his head dips.

“ _Connor_ ,” whining sweetly stirs his mission.

The android dives deeply with his tongue. Wanting to taste the core of you he loves so much. Designed to sample in real time he bypasses simple programming. 

In deviancy he learns, adapts and utilizes knowledge. This cannot be truer for long, illustrious nights where he sheds his prim uniform and unleashes his deepest developed desires.

Kissing the floral scent of you, slippery wet from the hum of his voice, pours humanity through a lean firm body. A body you love with mouth, hands and teeth. One covered in synthetic epidermis which you love to kiss delicately as though he were priceless, ancient and sculpted. Running fingertips middle of his chest in a long line stretching down to those upgrades you beg to be inside of you.

Connor grants your wish whenever you are of need. He offers whatever you desire because it is what he desires. To him you are the thrum of a constructed heart. A natural breath expanding non-existent lungs; he inhales you, wanton, and human.

You are the one who calls his name. Crying it, whispering it and pleading for him like no other. An android instead of a human is what you want. He will always want you.

“ _Fuck!_  Connor, I’m-!”

His fingers dig firmly holding down your hips. Thighs snap shut over his ears but he does not stop. The snug embrace leaves the RK800 groaning, vibrating his arousal deep down in his chest up against your slick heat. Running his tongue to slurp up every last drop, he forces your body down as you lose control in those beautiful tremors and strangling cries.

An operatic rise in tempo falls into a lower crescendo one the android detective growls to hear. He wants his name to sing into the city leaving your lips as a prayer. Whether it is to your god or Ra9 as long as Connor accomplishes his mission there is nothing sweeter to hear. 

Choking on pants leave you lax, completely swept in the torrential downpour. He is a thunder cloud roiling over your hills.

The slide of his hips rubbing against you only twists the pit of your stomach further. Slick between the sensitive flesh you know he’s teasing on purpose. 

Oh, he’s rock hard and delicious your sweet Connor. 

So loving, so tender are his sweet nothings huskily whispered to ear, professing his love to you in his deviant life. How you love him so. How you want this every night. 

_Ohh but please, please, please!_  You want him to fuck you hard tonight.

Connor’s kisses ghost the inner flesh of thigh, moving thoroughly across your stomach with small pecks.

You inhale, opening eyes to dark chocolate. Connor cocks his head in that cute inquisitive way you adore, running fingers along the side of your body tracing contours and sweaty skin in a delicate but possessive stroke.

“You are stunning, My Heart.”

A giggle mixes with your sharp breaths. Such liquid gold melts from his expert lips, pink and plush with desire.

Fingers draw up and tease flesh, rubbing thumb atop your nipple. He shudders, rubbing his hips atop yours to feel your residual slick waiting for him.

Snapping your arms down to mattress, Connor shifts above still with his boyish smile lighting up features. Even as those rich eyes darken in lust and you gasp from pressure of his thigh leaning between legs. Pressing directly into groin, leaning further over to let you take in his freckle dusted figure. He is a painting of stars. Shimmering in all of his unnatural beauty but nothing can ever be wrong about the man you love. Android or not you only want him forever.

God, you want him to just fuck you already! He’s always such a goddamn tease. Negotiator ass!

“I detect a rise in stress,  _Love_.” Connor’s voice deepens. His smile replaced in hungry need, flashing in a slow lick of tongue against his lips that ate every last bit of you.  Pressing down to meet your gaze directly, the android’s mouth curves in a grin.

Your breath hitches at the tender brush of his hard chest against pebbled nipples. Already growing slicker for his beautiful cock you succumb to that inner dominator. Of course he’s your sweet boyfriend but by God can he fuck the shit out of you if you ask.

Shit! Why are you thinking like this!? It only pumps the rate of your heart erratically.

Connor’s expression answers your suspicions. He already analyzed your vitals. 

_Oh. Please. Fuck._

“Would you like,” he trails to place lips below your jaw. Nibbling up to earlobe, the android teases fragile flesh between teeth. “…me to use my tie, Y/N?”

A smile curls devilishly on your glistening lips. Moist from pressing them together anticipating what he will do. You nod a little too vigorous but it’s clear. Tonight you want him to tap into his negotiation protocols.

Immediately Connor’s tone changes as he tugs you upright by wrists and holding vice in his unyielding grip. “Tell me what I want to know and I will spare you repercussion!”

His growl sends a shiver through you. You moan from the tremble of his voice. That husk alone can get you off. 

“What will you do to me if I refuse?” Your breath slithers against his neck. “ _Detective_?”

The sweet taunt stirs his predatory side, unleashing the machine from within. He unleashes upon you in dominance built into him for Cyberlife’s initial purpose. Fingers curl around your throat with a pleasurable squeeze. Only enough to make you teem with want.

“I will string you across the bed post,” he rumbles into the crook of your neck. 

Breathing artificial breath up along throat, he snarls into your ear. “I will spread your legs so far apart you won’t be able to feel them. As I fuck the information out of you. Again and again!” 

“ _Mmm_ ,” a tiny huff gives away your neediness.

“I will open you so wide, Y/N,” the android sneers luscious. “Never stopping! Fucking you into a sobbing mess, no longer able to stand. Until I get what I want from you!”

Connor tosses you down to mattress, fusing both arms down above your head. No longer your sweet prince but a raging king tearing apart your most sacred flesh and you sacrifice it willingly. Honor your royalty who wants nothing more than to fulfill your filthiest fantasy. It only reminds you how much of that beast is still there. 

He will never hurt you. He will love you always and forever. But when you want him to bring out that cold negotiator, that prototype detective who will do anything to accomplish his mission it is the most holy. The most glory. Oh, he is glory on high and he takes you beyond the stratosphere.

“Oh, God, Connor! Yes! Please! Fuck me raw!”

He’s all too happy to give you what you want.


End file.
